1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibacterial layer-attached base material, an antibacterial sheet, a radiation photographing device, and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, processing is performed on the surfaces of various products and members in accordance with the purpose to provide various functions. Among these, in recent years, technology of providing an antibacterial layer on the surface of a base material has been attracting attention.
For example, in many cases, a medical device used in a medical field continuously comes into contact with a plurality of patients. In addition, the surface of a touch panel is directly touched by a finger of an unspecified large number of operators. Therefore, there is a concern that a person may be infected with a disease if bacteria or the like are propagated on the surface thereof. It is possible to reduce a risk of propagation of bacteria or infection with a disease by providing an antibacterial layer on the surfaces of various devices such as a medical device or a touch panel.
As an example of such technology, a front plate consisting of a base material and a scratch-resistant film including an antibacterial agent which contains silver and consists of phosphate double salts is disclosed in JP2002-337277A.